Loaded Soul
Loaded Soul is the 2nd track of the 1st disc of Ryoma's album SR Samurai. Lyrics Kanji= 未来を信じてくことも忘れ 戦えないままじゃ　何も見えない 君さえ気付かずにいた力が 目覚めているはずさ　君の中で そう　TRY 油断すれば　FIGHT 見失うよ　FLY 君の翼　羽を開く　時を待っている 強く速く　研ぎすました　魂が 言葉よりも　君のこと　伝えるはず 気付きはじめてる　その衝動　解き放て 打ち出される　弾丸のLOADED SOUL IT'S A LOADED SOUL 誇りを守ることさえ知らずに 誰かと分かりあうなんて無理さ 足踏みしたままの　現在を抜けて 無理矢理こじ開ける未来もある そう　SKY もっと広く　CRY 駆り立ててる　HIGH 君の鼓動　夢が動く　時を知っている 高く遠く　汚れのない　魂が どんな夢も　君のもと　引き寄せてく 揺さぶられている　その感情　解き放て 打ち出される　弾丸のLOADED SOUL IT'S A LOADED SOUL 強く速く　研ぎすました　魂が 言葉よりも　君のこと　伝えるはず 気付きはじめてる　その衝動　解き放て 打ち出される　弾丸のLOADED SOUL IT'S A LOADED SOUL 高く遠く　汚れのない　魂が どんな夢も　君のもと　引き寄せてく 揺さぶられている　その感情　解き放て 打ち出される　弾丸のLOADED SOUL IT'S A LOADED SOUL |-| Romaji= mirai wo shinjiteku no koto mo wasure tatakenai mama ja nani mo mienai kimi sae kizuka zuni ita chikara ga mezameteiru hazusa kimi no naka de sou TRY yudan sureba FIGHT miushinau yo FLY kimi no tsubasa hane wo hiraku toki wo matteiru tsuyoku hayaku togisumashita tamashii ga kotoba yori mo kimi no koto tsutaeru hazu kizuki hajimeteru sono shoudou tokihanate uchidasareru dangan no LOADED SOUL IT'S A LOADED SOUL hokori wo mamoru koto saeshira zuni dare ka to wakariau nante muri sa ashibumi shita mama no ima wo nukete muriyari koji akeru mirai mo aru sou SKY motto hiroku CRY karitateteru HIGH kimi no kodou yume ga ugoku toki wo shitteiru takaku tooku kegare no nai tamashii ga donna yume mo kimi no moto hikiyoseteku yusa burareteiru sono kanjou tokihanate buchidasareru dangan no LOADED SOUL IT'S A LOADED SOUL tsuyoku hayaku togisumashita tamashii ga kotoba yori mo kimi no koto tsutaeru hazu kitsuki hajimeteru sono shoudou tokihanate buchidasareru dangan no LOADED SOUL IT'S A LOADED SOUL takaku tooku kegare no nai tamashii ga donna yume mo kimi no moto hikiyoseteku yusa burareteiru sono kanjou tokihanate buchidasareru dangan no LOADED SOUL IT'S A LOADED SOUL |-| English= And forget to go believe in the future I can not see anything remains not fight Force who were not even notice you The inner you is supposed to have awakened TRY so FIGHT if careless FLY'll lose sight of I'm waiting for when you open your feathered wings Soul that was spoofing sharpening faster strongly It should tell you things more than words The freeing urge that you are beginning to notice LOADED SOUL of the bullet that struck IT'S A LOADED SOUL Not even know to protect the pride Unreasonable is it is! Understand each other with someone Exiting the currently remains stalled There is also a future that break open by force SKY so More widely CRY HIGH you are driven I know when the dream of beating move you make Soul is no dirt far higher Any dream will attract the original you The release of the emotions that have been shaken LOADED SOUL of the bullet that struck IT'S A LOADED SOUL Soul that was spoofing sharpening faster strongly It should tell things you more than words The freeing urge that you are beginning to notice LOADED SOUL of the bullet that struck IT'S A LOADED SOUL Soul is no dirt far higher Any dream will attract the original you The release of the emotions that have been shaken LOADED SOUL of the bullet that struck IT'S A LOADED SOUL Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics